projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Batsu Ichimonji
Batsu Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Batsu: Heh, the strongest one always wins! That's the way the world works! Pai: Batsu, it's not good to think of things so simply. Akira: What defines true strength is one of the biggest questions in all of martial arts. Victory Batsu: I have another friend named Akira who uses Bajiquan, too. Akira: Now that is a coincidence. I'd love to have a match with your friend. Pai: It sure would make cheering you on hard... Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: It must be wonderful being so young and full of strength, hmm...Batsu? Batsu: W-What's with you? Help me out here, Chun-Li! Chun-Li: Morrigan, he's still in high school. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: So you're from Taiyo High right? Are the school festivals there still the same? Batsu: Pretty much. It's fun to learn new moves and test them out. Hsien-Ko: I'm not sure, but I don't think that's what school festivals are supposed to be about! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: It's time for a justice and bravery team-up attack! Batsu: Hey, those aren't that easy to pull off you know! Erica: Justic, bravery, love, and friendship are all excellent! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: Okay, bomber princess. Make sure you keep up. Batsu: I'm ready to go! Don't fall behind, princess! Kaguya: Oh, ah, yeah! Don't worry, Batsuken! Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Batsu: I'm ready to go! Let's do this, Ogami! Ichiro: I used to be that hot-blooded too when I was in the navy academy... Sakura: You're still hot-blooded in my eyes! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Jin: Batsu, have you ever thought of getting a new uniform? Batsu: Give me a break! You sound like my school’s moral committee. Xiaoyu: It’s not like you have any room to talk either, Jin. Kite & BlackRose Intro Batsu: You should get outside more instead of wasting your time with games. BlackRose: I'll have you know that my real body is very athletic! Kite: The real me isn't so much different, I guess... Kogoro & Mii Intro Mii: Hey Batsu, are you keeping up with your studies? Batsu: I’m always getting yelled at because I’m not aggressive enough. Kogoro: Uh, that doesn’t sound like studying to me. Victory Batsu: You remind me of a cheerleader. Were you part of a squad or something? Mii: Hohohoho! I happen to have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading♪ Kogoro: I’m not even sure how someone determines you have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Batsu: This'll just be like Athletics Day, right? Let's go! Xiaomu: Oh youth. What school does he go to again? Superhuman? Reiji: I'm pretty sure Batsu goes to Taiyo High School. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Batsu: Some of my friends learned moves from you. Ken: Oh, you mean my online karate courses? Ryu: Ken, I hope you haven’t forgotten that our style was originally meant for assassination. Victory Ryu: Alright, I really pulled that last move off well! Batsu: Heh, looks like everybody is using Shimazu Karate these days. Ken: Hey Batsu, just because it looks similar doesn’t mean it’s the same thing. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Batsu: Alright! Give it everything you've got Soma! Time to go all out! Soma: Whatever. Just keep quiet so you don't distract me, Batsu. Alisa: Hmm, if only you both shared a little bit of each other's personalities. Toma & Cyrille Intro X & Zero Intro Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: Our weapons are love! Yuri: Justice! Batsu: And a brave party-up! Zephyr & Leanne Intro Batsu: Where do all these monsters come from?! Leanne: Batsu is kind of cool now that I think of it. Zephyr: He's too hotheaded for me. I'll never get your taste in guys, Leanne.